Various systems allow users to view images of three-dimensional (“3D”) models. These 3D models may include representations of various locations and objects at those locations such as buildings, vegetation, bodies of water, etc. In some instances, the 3D models may have therewith associated textures (e.g., a brick texture might be associated with a 3D model of a wall in order to have it rendered to appear like a brick wall). The rendering of the 3D model along with the texture may provide a viewer with an immersive experience as if he or she were viewing the simulated location from a particular viewpoint.